


The Consequences of Your Actions

by KaseyTrue



Category: Original Work, True Story - Fandom
Genre: I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Make the Right Choice, i'm depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: One day when you are a grown up with two children aged 8 and 15, you will look back on your childhood and you will regret.





	The Consequences of Your Actions

One day when you are a grown up with two children aged 8 and 15, you will look back on your childhood and you will regret.

 

Your friends came over tonight and they are telling stories about when y’all were teens. How once you locked a boy in his locker all day with sock in his mouth so he’d get in trouble for skipping. Your teenage son is staring at you pleading for an explanation. You don’t know what to say, how do you explain that you didn’t understand. That you want him to forgive you for the things you did when you were his age. How can you ask that when you want to beat the shit out of the boys who did the same to him. He came home yesterday sobbing his eyes out because he spent his entire first day locked in a gym locker. 

You watch your daughter crying about the boy who tore the head off of her doll. You just hold her, and try not to cry as well when you remember you did the same once.

You hold your now 16 year old daughters hand while you sit in the doctors office, praying that you’re wrong. Praying that the boy who wouldn’t take no for an answer didn’t get her pregnant. Sobbing and crying when it turns out he did. You can’t look her in the eye, your own daughter, because you didn’t take no for an answer once upon a time. You hope that girl didn’t get pregnant from it, you don’t think about the month she took off school and how she later started sleeping around. She never smiled like she used to, and you pray with all your heart that your daughter doesn't wind up as hurt as that.

 

You hold your sons hand in the hospital as they surgically remove the duct tape across his chest. The tape those boys put on him when they locked him in the bathroom stall during his graduation ceremony. What should have been a happy day ruined forever by a bunch of boys just like you had been. You thank your lucky stars that you’d been caught that day, trying the same thing. You sob your thank yous that night into your wifes hair as you thank anyone that might be listening that you were sent to juvie where you couldn’t hurt anyone again. 

One day you will wish you hadn’t done what you are about to do. So why not make the choice not to do it. Don’t live with regret. Don’t.

By   
KaseyTrue


End file.
